Here Comes Treble
by RuinedHeaven
Summary: Young Renesmee has always been gifted in the musical arts, just like her father, Edward. When she decides to try and join the middle schools Treble Select, girls choir, Edward must teach her everything he knows about singing. But will her age limit her from getting what she so desires? Or will something even better happen?


"Here Comes Treble."

Chapter 1.

**Epov.**

I sat at my desk, in the corner of the study of Bella, Renesmee and I's Small, yet spacious cottage. The Saturday morning sun loomed over the warm, clear window, directly behind me. I could hear Bella talking to my little Nessie(Who to my saddened surprise wasn't as little any more.) in the kitchen, chuckling at Bella's attempt to get Renesmee to eat a human breakfast. I wouldn't blame her for not wanting anything to do with it... Nasty smelling stuff. Of all the books that filled the large bookshelf, I chose R and J. Although I had read it many different occasions before, I still held it close to my heart.

Flipping nonchalantly through the pages, The sound of inhumanly swift footfalls invaded the proximity. In a light gust of air, a small, beautiful angel brightened the entire room. "Good morning, Daddy." Renesmee said, her tone as crystal clear as a soprano tuned bell. My frozen heart melted into awe as I saw my little girl; Her skin, creamy, Satiny smooth, and just as impenetrable as mine, emitted a faint glow. Her eyes; Warm, chocolate tinted mahogany incased with a contrasting lighter hue, perfectly matching Bellas eye color during the last breaths of her human life,framed with long, thick eye lashes.

Her hair; Resembling mine perfectly, shimmering, delicate strands of bronze locks framing her thin face, forming in perfectly sculpted spirals in every lock. Her features; Pretty much mimicking my face, her cheek bones, nose, and jaw line, were sharply defined. Her lips curved in the same angles as mine did, in other words, she had my 'Crooked Smile'.

Her petite body was that of an eleven year olds, but her heightened mind reached the age of about 14, but in spite of this, she continued to have the demeanor of a very young child.

" Good morning, My love." I said, reaching my arms out towards the beauty that faced me. Without hesitation, within half of a split second, she was cradled into my hard, ice cold arms. Her head snuggled into my neck, where she nuzzled my skin with her warm cheek.

"How did you sleep last night?" I asked, twirling a bronze ringlet on my index finger.

"Great! I didn't have nightmares, I dreamt of nice things.." She sang happily.

I smiled and stroked her long, almost waist length hair.

" That's wonderful, Darling.. I'm so happy that those dreadful nightmares have gone away."

She peered into my eyes and my smile formed on her lips. "I don't need to be scared of those things daddy... you'd protect me from them." She said admiringly.

As always, my cold, dead heart melted as she used the word, 'daddy'. With my Renesmee, I wasn't a father. I wasn't a dad. I was a daddy.

" I love you, Nessie." I whispered into her ear. She grinned, flashing a quick glimpse of her razor sharp, yet non-venomous teeth. Instead of telling me 'I love you too.' , She placed her hand on my cheek, and my vision was blurred with a peaceful, blissful vision of Renesmee and I, hugging in our own, special meadow. She didn't have to tell me she loved me. She knew that I inhaled sharply, looking back to her left and right. "Were did Momma go?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"She probably went with your Aunt Alice, she did mention a shopping trip a few days ago." I said, closing my book.

Renesmee giggled. " I bet she won't enjoy that." She laughed, and I chuckled, nodding my head.

We hugged each other tightly. Her lips pressed onto my cheek softly, and then gently slid out of my lap.

She turned around, and crossed her right leg over her left, bending her knees, and with that she lifted the edges of her dress in a courtesy, and then sweetly blew me a kiss.I smiled and sat up from my chair, and smiled at the beautiful girl I helped create. She hesitantly turned from me, and within half of a second, she vanished. Believe it or not, Renesmee came Into this world taking over my role as the fastest vampire in the coven.

She could outrun me by miles. Bella and I would stand in a bewildering awe as we see her glide through the house, nothing but a small flicker of reddish bronze hair. I began to walk towards the couch, but as I started to sit, my attention flickered to a heavenly sound. I stared blankly into pure bliss for a while, my feet unentintionally moving towards the exquisite sound.

I knew what the sound was, and it wasn't just a simple, sweet sound. I turned the corner, and my little Renesmee sat on a midnight black bench, her legs dangling two feet from the ground.

Her small, nimble fingers moved swiftly and effortlessly across the ivory keys, each note she played sounding just as gracefully as the one before. I crept silently towards the beautiful music, making sure not I frighten her, even though I knew her heightened hearing would pick up my presence.

Clear, flawless melodies emitted from the instrument as my daughter played, the blissful echo permeating every cell in my body. This gift, this natural gift, she got from me, but she had brought her own uniqueness to this talent, something I couldn't quite understand.

She continued to play her lullaby, a I continued to listen in pure bliss. The song ended with a slow cadence on the end of the last note. And I sighed happily, before gliding over to the bench that she sat at.

"Oh... I'm sorry if I was disturbing you daddy." she whispered, and ambled to get up from the bench. I gently held her back, looking into those big brown eyes.

"No... You did the exact opposite... Renesmee, love, that was... That was beautiful."

I choked. She smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder.

" I learned from the best.." she murmured, and scooted closer to me.

I had been teaching her for about four years. As her mind advanced, she grasped the consept of sight-reading naturally. " Play with me." She demanded,

and I couldn't say no to that face. I turned the page back to the starting measure and Aligned my fingers onto the keys of the Grand piano, and she did the same.

She began the song, with a soft, soprano tuned, four lined measure, and I followed after, patterning my part with hers, an soon, we formed a beautiful duet. She played. I played. Both of our fingers danced gracefully up and down the piano, and perfectly connected us in the center.

_You are so good at everything._

She thought, not wanting tointerrupt her song. I leaned forward and kissed her head. " You're barely eleven, and you play like an expert." I murmured between measures.

The song came to an end and without warning, she threw her arms around me. " I love you so much daddy... I really do." she whispered, her cheeks flustered with a suttle scarlet shade.

I smiled, and was just as loving an genuine as she was. "you'll always be my beautiful little Renesmee... I love you. 'Magis De Vita'" I quoted in Latin.

"Do you know what that means?" I asked softy.

She nodded, her curls bouncing lightly. " 'More Than My Life.' " She translated, and I nodded.

She climbed into my lap and snuggled into my chest.

" We lay my love and I, beneath the Weeping Willow, but now alone I lie, and weep beside the tree..." she sang in a clear, simple, tone.

" Daddy, Can you do something for me?"

she asked, peeking through her long, thick eye lashes.

" Anything." I whispered simply.

" Can you...Teach me everything about... About singing...?" she said.

I looked down at her, a bit confused at her little favor.

" Of course I would, I'd be honored to... May I ask why?"

She hesitated, before slowly climbing out of my lap, standing in front of me. She inhaled slowly.

" Because I want to be in the Middle schools Choir."

**So what did you guys think? This my first real, chapter-based fic, so please bare with me. xD**

**What will happen next? Next chapter is coming soon. :D**

**Stay heavenly,**

**~Ruin.**


End file.
